FateBroken Grail
by shadow ninja koopa
Summary: The term 'Heroic Spirit' gets thrown around a lot. Some quite possibly don't count. But the grail... might just have a odd sense of humour. A mix of oneshots involving characters from different series.
1. Contract?

Fate/ Broken Grail

**A/N: One of these creations is it? Yes it is. A series of one shots. Why? To improve my writing and for fun. Don't take these seriously. They are fun and will be of varying length.**

**Disclaimer; The Fate series is owned by Type-Moon and anything else is owned by their respective creators.**

Contract?

Kirei Kotomine blinked as he took in the servant in front of him. Did he manage to mess up the summoning ritual somehow? No, it worked perfectly. Then why was something that was not one of the Hassan-i-Sabbah appeared instead?

The small white creature stared at him with its red eyes, it's tail and ear attachments seemed to move due to a slight breeze because of the magic residue of the ritual. It's odd cat like smile never changed as it took in the human. How unusual it was to be called upon by someone it had not met, especially by a adult male. It did not understand entirely but maybe it could figure something out.

"Are you the one who contacted me?" Kotomine blinked again as a young male like voice entered his head.

"Did you say that?" He asked. The creature nodded in response, the breeze vanishing, but its tail still moved, wagging to and fro in a slow manner.

"Yes, though I ask again. Are you the one who contacted me?"

The priest thought on this. This wasn't the servant he or his father and his master were expecting, but perhaps this could be useful. It did look like a familiar so perhaps...

"Yes," he answered, "I am the one who contacted you."

"Then our contract is complete." The creature said, nodding slightly. "This isn't how my normal contracts go but, you are interesting Kirei Kotomine." The creature leapt from the ground where he was to the priests shoulder, it's four legs getting comfortable on the man. "Can I ask a question?"

"You may," was the stoic reply inside however he was confused. How did this creature know his name without being told? Was it due to the contract or did it have some power to read minds?

"Very well. My question is this, Kirei Kotomine. Is this universe overrun with entropy?"

-Line break-

The white creature watched the battle carefully from its perch. Since being summoned here it had taken the name 'Assassin'. Not the nicest term for it but, Kirei Kotomine warned it about using its real name in case someone found info on it. That wouldn't be possible but Kirei Kotomine's master forced the issue. As it watched the battle, it noticed that figure in gold from the manor had appeared. The man wasn't that interesting in its opinion, Ishtar was rather upset if what he remembered correctly when she told him about how he spurned her. She became a witch soon afterwards it believed.

Forgetting the past for a second, it felt another presence nearby. A dark feeling, not a witch but very similar was closing in quickly. Perhaps contracts could be made here after all.

-line break-

"If you make a contract with me, I can grant you one wish." This was it, the first contract to be made in this place. Kirei Kotomine was against this at first but after explaining it couldn't exactly fight, he allowed it. The problems of becoming contracted, it could understand the girls it contracted with a little better.

Not really, its contracts were better.

Where was it? Oh yes the girl.

Since those children were being kidnapped, it found a chance to give a girl magical powers to. After trial and error through their magical signatures, it finally found the right one.

"Alright! My wish is to find and protect the missing kids!" If it could smile it would, finally a chance to save this universe.

"Your wish is granted Taiga Fujimura. I hope you do great things with your new powers. And I know where you can find one of the kidnappers." It watched as the girl dressed now in tiger patterns with a wooden sword, which it believed to be called a shinai, began to practice against invisible opponents. She was a great fit to become a magical girl it realized. Perhaps it could see if the other places on this planet had similar girls later?

-Line break-

"I apologize for intruding." It spoke as it appeared in the courtyard of the Einzbern castle. The black haired boy jumped followed by the white haired woman. Strange, she seemed younger than she appeared, perhaps it could look at that later. The large red haired man seemed to laugh at its appearance while the blonde girl narrowed her eyes. The blonde man in gold however...

"You!" Gilgamesh shouted. "The mongrel who dared to enter my territory!" He glared at the white assassin. The cur dared to look at him with those similar colored eyes. Only those with permission were allowed to look at him!

"A familiar?" Waver wondered as the creature turned to him. He flinched as those red eyes looked at him, almost into his soul. Something told him, this creature could not be trusted.

"I'm not used to being seen by a lot of people, this is new to me. But I'm not a familiar, I am the servant Assassin." At that the large red haired man burst into even more laughter.

"You're Assassin!? Look boy! Someone even shorter then you!" Waver glared at the chosen of the Rider class as he continued his laughter. "Did you come here for a drink, Assassin?" He asked.

"I'm afraid not. My friend here came for fight, Taiga Fujimura are you ready?" A nearby wall seemed to explode outwards as a girl dressed in tiger patterns wielding a shinai stepped forward.

"You kidnappers will pay for kidnaping those children! Taiga Fujimura, guardian of justice will punish you!" The girl yelled as she ran towards the stunned servants and masters. Assassin just watched as it's newest magical girl attacked. With this, Assassin could begin its plans to end entropy in this universe. Perhaps Kirei Kotomine would like to join, they were similar Assassin realized.

In the church, Kirei shivered. A bad feeling seemed to enter his body as it had been as of late. Perhaps that servant of his, Kyubey was behind it? Maybe he should listen to it for once, after all the ideas it had were interesting.

**-END-**

**Assassin Kyubey. I have no idea but that little monster started this whole creation. I think he would get really far with Kotomine. With him, Kotomine might become a magical girl villain! (I haven't seen the magical girl spin off so I have no idea if Kotomine is in it) Anyway thanks for reading and please Review. **

**Stat time:**

Kyubey (Assassin) (Madoka)

Titles: Incubator

Sex: Genderless (uses male pronouns)

Height/Weight: Unknown

Alignment: True Neutral

Strength: E

Mana: A

Endurance: E

Luck: C

Agility: C

Noble Phantasm: EX

Class skills:

Presence Concealment: A+

Presence Concealment is the capacity to hide one's presence as a Servant. It is a common skill to the Assassin class.

Assassin was known to appear at inappropriate times and was hard to track or even sense. It was also only seen by young girls and even then those with potential for magic.

Personal skills:

Disengage: A

Disengage is the ability to break away from combat

Assassin was never seen participating in a fight and when the going got too tough for it, it ran away or teleported.

Presence Detection: A

Presence Detection is the ability to detect other Servants and local mana sources.

Assassin used a similar ability in life to track down those with the potential to become magical girls and create a contract with them. We do not know exactly what the limits are of what it can detect. When using it to track down girls with potential, their names come to Assassin's mind.

Noble Phantasms:

Hive Mind "I do not Understand": A

Assassin was known to have multiple bodies of unknown numbers. When it's body is destroyed, Assassin can swap to another body instantly which appears out of nowhere in the same place or else where.

Contract "Make a Contract with me!": EX

Assassin can make a contract with any girl under a certain age so long as if they have magic and the potential. Assassin can't fight so it making contracts and granting them one wish is all that it can do to make up for that. However, if a girl falls into despair... They shall become a witch, a being of dark magic. He can grant only one wish per girl and it can be anything their heart desires. So long as their potential is equal to their wish, it can grant it.


	2. A lot to learn

**I'm back again readers and viewers. I would like to thank everyone for taking time to read the first one shot. Here comes the second and I hope you enjoy. I would also like to say something else. Having Sakura, Rin and Illya becoming magicals girls thanks to Kyubey was one of my original idea, however I also liked the idea of the weasel cat thing working with a younger Kotomine. I'm sorry if I have disappointed some people with that. **

**Disclaimer; The Fate series is owned by Type-Moon and anything else is owned by their respective creators.**

**A lot to learn.**

"How interesting," a well-cultured voice said as a male walked out of the summoning seal. He was dressed in white pants tucked into purple and yellow boots and a Magenta long sleeve shirt accentuated with black lining. Over this was a redish purple cloak with a green inside, a golden cross like bow tie held it to his shirt as two metal rings were tied to the lower corners. The lower half of his face seemed pale with stubble growing around the chin. The upper part of his face was covered by a golden opera mask that showed pure white eyes. He ruffled his blonde spiky hair as he looked around the house he was summoned in. "To be summoned as a Caster, truly interesting."

"Uh hey," the man the turned as a orange haired man addressed him. By his feet was a tied up child on the verge of wetting himself in fear. "Are you a demon?"

"A demon? I can't say I am though I have been called that several times. Why do you ask?"

"Well," the orange haired man scratched his head as he looked rather sheepishly. "I thought the ritual thing was to summon a demon, but to meet someone that is also called a demon is cool to." The man snapped his fingers as he remembered something important. "Oh right, I'm Uryuu Ryuunosuke... I do temp jobs and I like killing people, especially kids and young women."

The blonde man looked at Ryuunosuke intently as if he was studying the very depths of his soul. "To be summoned by someone so similar to him... Such a small world. I am the Caster of the Holy Grail war. I am known as the Puppeteer or the Mad Puppeteer and I enjoy research on the soul itself."

The master blinked, research on the soul? Sounded cool to him. Maybe he could help out in some places. A muffled voice bought him back to reality. "Oh yeah, do you want to kill this kid?"

Caster looked down before nodding to himself, "Such a young soul, rather useless for my research. Ignis." Behind the man, a rather unusual machine appeared. It was a tall female in build with deep reds and pink being the main colour. Her blonde hair or what seemed to be hair was tucked under a red hat that had two long protrusions that nearly reached her feet. Her face was pure white with two blue eyes unblinking as they faced forward. Her long arms ended in sharp claws that looked like they could rip apart a human. "Take care of the child." The machine vanished before reappearing above the young boy, her legs becoming drills as they ripped through the child's body, blood staining the floor and her dress.

"That... Was... So... COOL!" Ryuunosuke shouted as he grasped Casters hand and began to shake it. Caster looked on amused as his master rambled on about sticking with him to see cooler ways to kill. He could only oblige, after all people like his master liked to see the horrors that he could perform. Not to mention he was curious of this man, his similarity to his old partner made him wonder if this Ryuunosuke was a true monster like Hazama.

-line break-

"I was right to take a walk on this night," Caster said as he approached the docks. Before him stood four servants and two masters. Though there was something about the white haired master...

"So, the Caster has appeared." Rider bellowed from his chariot. "Tell me, how about you join my conquest?!"

"I'll decline, my research comes before pleasure." Caster stated without looking at the large man. This white haired woman... "Ah now, I understand. You lack a soul. A homunculus I believe?" He knew she didn't have a soul but their was something else... Almost familiar to him in design.

Irisviel flinched slightly. He could tell with a single glance and the way he was looking at her, she did not like it one bit. "Saber," she whispered to her husband's servant who nodded as she faced the well dressed man.

"Do not look at my master that way, Caster." She said as she held her sword with her uninjured hand.

"A sword hidden by the air?" Caster asked as he looked at it. "I would prefer not to fight, as I am more curious on your homunculus over there." A sword impacted by his side as Gilgamesh glared in anger at being ignored.

He had taken time out of his schedule and he was being ignored by the mongrels because another had joined?! He will have words with this new cur. "You dare to ignore the king of heroes because of this mongrel!?" Several more golden gates opened as the weapons began to load them selves into position.

"A king of heroes? Ah Gilgamesh the fifth king of Uruk I presume." Gilgamesh shook as this... This mongrel dared to say he wasn't the first king. Did he not know who he was? He was the first hero!

"Die mongrel!" He shouted as weapons flew towards Caster who seemed to care less. As they got closer, he simply spun on the spot causing the weapons to miss him. "What?!"

"So, you would throw your weapons around like a child, perhaps your epic wasn't as accurate as it stated. No matter." Unseen by anyone, Caster's puppet appeared behind the king, her claws changed into scissor like blades. They sliced at the man's neck, decapitating it from his body. "Hmm easier then expected, and he was a king?" The others looked on in shock before Lancer charged at the servant of magic.

"That was dishonorable Caster!" He shouted as his spears poised to run through his body. Caster only smirked as Ignis appeared in front of the servant of the lance a blue orb in her hands.

"Vol Tedo!" The master of Ignis called out as her attack collided with the servant. A golden glyph like sphere surrounded the man as he was trapped in dark blue orb. It was followed up by a punch from the puppet sending Lancer into the ocean. A rumbling was heard as the two oxen attached to Rider's chariot charged forward.

"I was hoping to fight him one on one or all Vs me! But you interfered too deeply Caster!" As the oxen got close, Ignis grabbed her creator by the back of his cape and pulled him aside, closer to Irisviel.

"Irisviel!" Saber called out as she rushed towards the two. Ignis seemed to glow as she grabbed the homunculus by the face. As Saber neared the two, Rider's chariot slammed into her by mistake causing a large grin to appear on the opposing servant's face.

_"The Puppeteer's Altar,"_ Caster called out as he vanished with his puppet and Irisviel.

-Line break-

As Irisviel opened her eyes she found herself on a pile of naked dolls that looked exactly the same as her. "Where am I!?" She screamed as she looked around. It was a dark small room with two large blue doors guarding the outside. From what she could see, several people where hanged from outside those doors.

"I see you are awake," the homunculus turned. On a chair opposite her was Relius, one leg over the other as Ignis floated behind him, her hands clasped in front of her. "I aplogise for my wives forcefulness but there was something I desired to check."

"Wife?" Irisviel questioned before shaking her head. That wasn't important right now, finding out where she had been taken was more important. "Where am I?"

"A Noble Phantasm of mine." Caster replied. "I'm afraid there are no refreshments but that isn't important." Getting off his chair, he walked forward until he was almost face to face with her. "Now let the experiments begin." With that the doors slammed shut. There was quiet until a high pitched female scream echoed through the realm.

-Line Break-

"So this is our base," Caster stated as he and Ignis walked and floated respectively into the large sewer like area, admiring the large pillars. Around him where several bodies positioned as if they were works of art. "I see you have been busy, Ryuunosuke."

"Yeah, just trying to get... this... right," the serial killer said as he fixed the thumb on one of his victims. Turning around he noticed that Ignis was carrying a goblet in her hands. "What's that?"

"It appears to be the Holy Grail, but there is something missing from it, what that something is, I do not know." Caster inspected the object carefully as if it would give up it's secrets. "It seems I still have a lot to learn."

"Hey don't worry about it Relius!" Ryuunosuke shouted. "You'll get it soon and when you do, it's going to be cooler then cool!" Relius Clover smirked at his masters' words. He was right after all, when he figured out the secrets of the grail he could get further with his goal.

Seeing what secrets the soul truly held inside…

**Caster Relius Clover. I like this guy to be honest, something about this guy just creeps me out yet he is still so interesting. I realise that his taking down Gilgamesh is unrealistic; if this were an actual different servants story and not a serries of oneshots it wouldn't work. Same with Irisviel's takedown. I see Relius getting actually getting really far in the war, maybe wining if he gets lucky enough. Thanks for reading and review if you would like to.**

**Stat time:**

Relius Clover (Caster) (Blazblue)

Titles: The Mad Puppeteer

Sex: Male

Height/Weight: 186 Cm/ 85 Kg

Alignment: Neutral Evil

Strength: E

Mana: B

Endurance: D

Luck: B

Agility: D

Noble Phantasm: B

Class Skills:

Item Construction: EX

Item Construction is the skill to manufacture magical items.

Caster is a genius when it comes to combing magic and science, as seen with the majority of his creations.

Territory Creation: B

Territory Creation is the skill to build a special terrain that is advantageous to oneself as a magus.

Caster can create a workshop for himself anywhere he desires.

Personal Skills:

Knowledge of Respect and Harmony: B

Knowledge of Respect and Harmony prevents any decrease in the effectiveness of a technique, regardless of how many times it is used against the same opponent.

Caster has a limited amount of attacks due to his incapability to use magic, relying on machines instead. However, his machines are extremely advanced thus causing the enemy some surprise in their different functions.

Librarian of Stored Knowledge: EX

Librarian of Stored Knowledge is an ability that makes it possible for a clear recall of knowledge from memory with a successful Luck check, even if the information perceived in the past was not consciously acknowledged at the time.

Caster once mentioned his mind was like a bookshelf, hundreds of books on information inside ready to be used at moment's notice.

Soul Sight: A+

Soul Sight grants the user to see the true form of humanity allowing them to see what usually can not be seen in humanity. Higher the rank the more likely it is to see their memories.

Due to his experiments, Caster gained the ability to see what humanity truly was. He know sees them as little more then tools for his research.

Noble Phantasm:

Ignis "Fluctus Redactum": B

Caster summons one of his most favoured weapons, Ignis. Ignis is the body of Caster's wife, which he turned into a puppet for his research. Will not answer any orders apart from Caster. Stats: Strength: A, Mana: D, Endurance: A, Luck: D, Agility: C

The Puppeteer's Altar "Let The Experiment Begin": EX

This can only be used when Ignis "Fluctus Redactum" has been used. Ignis grabs the opponent and teleports them, itself and Caster to a pseudo Reality Marble of Caster's workshop. Caster then prepares his experiments on the opponent.


	3. Legendary Power Untamed

**What is with me releasing these Oneshots one after another? Not a bad thing still, I'm just a little surprised people like these so much. Anyway on with the show.**

**Disclaimer; The Fate series is owned by Type-Moon and anything else is owned by their respective creators.**

**Legendary Power Untamed.**

Destruction...

That's all that could be seen from above what was once Fuyuki city. It had only been ten years since the last disaster and another had occurred. It was naught but a wasteland, rubble lining the roads, small fires blazing out of control and nothing living but one. Standing in the middle of the wreckage was a monster of a man. He had spiky yellow hair with a green tint and blank white eyes yet, he seemed to be able to see everything in front of him. Golden boots, wristbands, a belt and a necklace marked by blue gems in each object were located on his muscular person. He wore no shirt, allowing his ripped upper body to be seen. White pants and a red sash covered his obviously powerful legs; blood stains covered the fabric of both as if he crushed several men underneath his feet. In just one night, this one man caused the entirety of the cities destruction.

_-Flash back-_

"I found you Onii-Chan" Illyasviel Von Eizenbern called out at Rin, Shirou and Saber. Behind her was a lean, black, spiky haired man with a golden circlet around his head marked with a blue gem inside. Other golden accessories were seen on his person along with white pants and a red sash. "This makes it the second time we have met," she giggled at the odd looks on their faces. "Berserker, do you want to say anything?" She asked her taller friend behind her. The man shook his head causing the girl to sigh. "That's ok. Now, go get them Berserker!"

The man nodded before he charged at the servant of the sword, his fist meeting her invisible blade. "What?" Saber questioned as the man was uninjured from punching her blade. Berserker kicked the woman in the gut while she was busy contemplating this before following up with a neck grab. "Gahh, gach!" Was all that she could mumble as the man threw her against the nearby utility pole. Electricity coursed through her body before it exploded behind her. The women fell to the ground, electrical burns covering her back as her outfit burned where there wasn't any armour.

"Saber!" Shirou yelled as he rushed over to his servant. However something unusual happened to Berserker. As he watched the young man run to his Servant he saw an image of someone else. Someone who would do the same thing...

"Kakarot..." He muttered to himself as the image became clearer to him.

"Saber!" the red haired boy shouted again as he reached his servant. Blood began to pool around where she laid on the road, but that was not what Berserker was seeing. He was seeing that annoying smile and hearing those whines that would not stop. That would not stop!

"Kakarot!" He bellowed as a green aura surrounded him. His muscles seemed to expand as he got slightly taller. His previous black hair spiked even more as it changed to neon blue with a purple tint. The mad Servant screamed before rushing towards his enemies. Rin gasped as she noticed the Servant wasn't touching the ground. He was flying towards the two!

"Shirou!" She shouted. Said boy looked up before Berserker kicked him in the gut/ due to the force of the strike, he was sent flying the servant following closely behind the airborne teen.

"Did you think you could escape me Kakarot!?" The Servant shouted. "I will not lose to you again!" A green aura covered his palm before he released it as sphere towards the boy.

"Rho Aias," a voice called out as the sphere collided with a seven petaled pink flower. The attack and shield dissipated as a knocked out Shirou landed in the arms of Archer.

"Rin, I suggest you run!" He ordered as he placed the boy on the ground before he called the twin blades Kanshou and Bakuya to his person. He glared at the monster of a Servant before he rushed towards him. Behind Berserker, Saber forced herself up. She glared at the back of the servant before she ran towards him.

"Berserker, enough!" Ilya called out at her Servant. "We are leaving!" The mad Servant didn't seem to acknowledge her words as he flew towards the Servant of the bow, his fist ready to meet the other's blades. "Berserker, with my command seal I order you to stop!" The command seals of Ilya's appeared on her skin, glowing red as one part of it vanished. The gem on the servants crown glowed blue as his power receded, his fist frozen in mid air. Archer's blades slashed the front while a weakened Saber attacked the back. The two swapped places as they faced the monster who was still frozen.

"Do you think this will stop me?" Berserker asked as his power exploded again, the man screaming as he did. The ground underneath him shook as his power caused it to crack and shatter. His circlets gem flashed blue quickly before it shattered like the earth below him. The two Servants were blown away by his might as his hair changed from black to it's blue colour to a golden yellow tinted with green, his iris and pupils vanishing from the power he had.

"Berserker, I order you to stop!" Ilya shouted again. The servant sneered at the girl before he generated another green sphere in his hand before shooting it at the girl. Ilya screamed as the ball connected with her as she disintegrated in front of the Servants and Rei.

"That monster," Rin whispered as she fell to the ground. That a Servant could kill his Master so quickly and brutally, it truly shook her to her core.

"Monster? Wrong, I'm the devil!" The man bellowed as flew towards her, picking her up by her neck and slamming her down on the ground.

"Ahaaaa!" She screamed as the man repeated the move three times before she died.

"Rin!" Archer screamed before the man went towards him next.

"You can join her!" He laughed insanely as he avoided the swords that the man summoned as projectiles. Saber tried to keep up but collapsed on the ground. The damage from her fight with Lancer had taken their toll.

"Shioru, I'm sorry." She said before she vanished into sparks of blue. Archer swore as he saw this causing his concentration to drop. Berserker slammed his massive fists into his gut causing him to fly into another utility pole.

"Looks like this is it." Archer said as he watched the large servant with the insane smile laugh as he walked towards him. The white haired man closed his eyes as he awaited the end.

"Looks like you need some help!" Archer's eyes shot open as a red spear collided with Berserker as Lancer appeared, ramming his weapon into the man's chest. Berserker just laughed as he backhanded the man away. The blue haired servant of the spear back flipped as he fell before he landed in a crouch next to Archer. "My Master sent me. He could feel this things power and thought an alliance would be needed."

"Much appreciated." Archer said as he forced his body up. "I can assume this is one time only?" He was ready to avenge his fallen master, as he knew she would do the same for him.

"Of course! I want to continue our fight once this guy is gone, if you can last that long of course." Lancer answered as prepared Gae Bolg, his spear. Something told him that his Noble Phantasms might not work on the monster in front of them. But that didn't mean they couldn't try. The two men nodded at each other before they charged at Berserker who screamed as he flew towards them.

_-End Flashback-_

The following battle was a joke. The two of them were killed within minutes along with Shirou, the church (and unknowingly Gilgamesh) and most of the city. After that the Berserker known as Broly continued his rampage and destroyed Ryuudouji Temple and the rest of the city. Now came the question, since he had no interest in the Holy Grail, what to do now?

**Berserker Broly, what monster has been unleashed on the world. You guys can thank kurokitsune17 for this one. They asked me for a request and *shrug* figured I should do something nice as a thanks for the amount of views I'm getting. And on that note, I will not be doing many requests at this time. I have enough ideas to get through for servants. When I am ready to do requests, I will take some. Anyway thanks for reading and please review.**

**Edit: thanks to formelyadandomreviewer for telling me I had the Mad Enchancement wrong. I wasn't exactly sure if you would still be able to control yourself at EX level of ME. I only placed at that because I thought it would fit. But again thanks for picking that up.**

**Stat time:**

Broly (Berserker) (Dragonball Z

Titles: Legendary Super Saiyan, Broccoli

Sex: Male

Height/Weight: Unknown

Alignment: Chaotic Evil

Strength: A+

Mana: A+

Endurance: A+

Luck: E

Agility: A+

Noble Phantasms: EX

(Controlled by the crown (as in sane) until legendary super saiyan noble phantasm)

Class Skills:

Mad Enhancement: E+

Mad Enhancement raises basic parameters in exchange of hindering mental capacities. In some cases, also seals away Personal Skills.

In his default state, Berserker will follow orders while staying in a serene state of mind, due to the crown on his head. However mentioning the words, 'Carrots' around him will cause him to attack like a rabid dog.

Personal Skills:

Battle Continuation: A

Battle Continuation is the strength of vitality for predicaments. Also, the ability to withdraw from combat and reach allied territory alive after being defeated.

Berserker was able to take point a point blank attack that was known to take out many foes and was shown to take no damage what so ever from it. Berserker will keep going until everything is destroyed.

Eternal Arms Mastership: A

Eternal Arms Mastership prevents degradation of fighting skills when under the effect of mental hindrance.

Several of Berserker's attacks are energy based in design, attacks that most Berserker class servants would be unable to use properly. This one however is able to utilise all of his skills to their greatest level.

Noble Phantasms:

Super Saiyan "True Power of a Saiyan": B

Berserker enters a transformation that ranks up all his stats bar luck. His power is seen in the aura he gives out. Also to note, Mad Enhancement ranks up to B.

Legendary Super Saiyan "Power Unmatched": EX

A Noble Phantasm that can only be used when 'Super Saiyan "True Power of a Saiyan"' is active. Another transformation, this time one that cannot be stopped. Berserkers stats rank up extremely high to the point they are impossible to calculate. Warning: If Master of Berserker, he will attack anything while keeping most of his mind, escape while you can.


	4. The True First Hero

**Welcome all to what was meant to be the third servant idea. The Broly request pushed this back as I was getting it checked at the time. Also while I'm at it, I wish to talk about requests. I thank you all for your suggestions. There is actually a lot I might end up doing from them. However, I have a long list of servants I wish to use first. That don't mean the requests I get won't be done. They will don't worry. I just wish to thin this list off first. Anyway, onwards we go!**

**Disclaimer; The Fate series is owned by Type-Moon and anything else is owned by their respective creators.**

**The True First Hero**

Kayneth Archibald El-Melloi seethed as he glared at his servant. The catalyst was right, he was certain of it. Them why wasn't Diarmuid ua Dubihne not summoned!? He was not going to lose because of a mistake the Holy Grail had caused him. To summon a creature like this, was this some kind of joke to the Grail?

Sola-Ui blinked as the brown Velociraptor gazed at the hotel room they were in. She knew her fiancée would mess up somehow in this war, but at the beginning and at the summoning stage to boot? This proved to her that her so-called fiancée wasn't as good as he stated.

"You summoned me?" A throaty growl asked causing the two humans to jump. The dinosaur narrowed his black slitted pupils as he watched the two. Humans had changed a lot since he last came to this planet. To think he had the honor of participating in this war... Well even if his master seemed like a fool, he would prove his worth as he did all those years ago.

-Line Break-

"What is it Irisviel?" Saber asked her pseudo master as she stood in front of the ancient reptile. She was unsure of what this manner of creature was, a dragon of sorts? Did reptiles get this big in modern times?

"A dinosaur I think?" The white haired women pondered. She wasn't exactly sure which one it was. Perhaps a raptor but what was one doing in the 20th century? It could be a familiar of sorts but that leads into the question of why someone chose a form that was this big.

"I am a servant of this war. The lancer to be precise." He mentally groaned as the humans jumped again, were humans that surprised by him? The first humans weren't so why where these ones?

"A servant?" Saber repeated confused. It did look like it could fight with those sharp fangs but... A lancer? She found that rather doubtful.

"Do you wish to test me, human? I can assure you that I will be a challenge to take down."

"Very well, I will be your opponent. Show me that you will be a challenge." Saber changed from her suit to her armour as she stood, her sword's invisible airy form appearing in her hands. The dinosaur smirked as his body changed.

He was no longer the raptor that stood shorter then the servant of the sword. He was now taller appearing as a blue faced robot with glowing red eyes. Parts of his raptor form took on chest pieces and other armour as his tail split. A spinning sword of many sections in one hand and a disc like shield that spun in the other, the parts of which were made from his original tail.

"Dinobot Maximize." He called out as he got ready to fight. He noticed his opponent lower her sword slightly. "Not expecting something like this, I take it?"

"No, I admit I wasn't but why reveal your name?" She asked the transformed dinosaur. He was rather unusual but he did create a legend so perhaps he was from a time way beyond hers. But that dinosaur form -she thought Irisviel called it- just confused her even more.

"We are warriors, Saber. Our names should be revealed so history notes who we were. My master wants me to hide my name but he is a fool for thinking that. I desire a fight and that is want I shall get. I am a warrior, let the battle be joined!" With that Dinobot ran towards his opponent, his sword and shield ready to face off against his opponents own. Shaking away the surprise, Saber joined the machine in the middle her weapon colliding with his, sparks flying before the two backed off.

"Lancer!" Another voice called out as the two stared at each other. "Why did you reveal your name! You just gave them an advantage you moron!"

"We are warriors, Kayneth!" The dinosaur yelled back at the voice. "I desire to know my opponents name so I can fight them fairly and so I know who is the one to beat me!"

"Arturia," Irisviel and machine turned to the blonde haired women. "I am Arturia, King of Knights. You are right, Dinobot. We are warriors of honour so allow me to reveal that!" She charged again as the raptor grinned in his own way, her invisible sword meeting his odd disc in the middle of the arena. As Dinobot swung his sword to Arturia's side, it was knocked out of his hand as a bullet collided with it. The two narrowed their eyes as they glared at the sidelines.

"Another interference," Dinobot growled out as his eyes glowed green. A beam of the same colour lit up the sky as it sailed through the air. The sniper was not seen as another low growl was released from the unusual machine.

"Kiritsugu?" Irisviel whispered to herself as she tried to see where her husband was. Was he really displeased of Saber revealing her name? Of course he was, but was it really a good idea to interfere with Arturia's fight? She will not be happy with him later on.

"King of knights, I suggest we find another place to fight as this location doesn't seem to allow us to do so in peace." Saber frowned at the robot raptors words as she allowed her sword to vanish. She understood what he was saying; he was a warrior like herself. Having what seemed to be her master interrupt their fight annoyed her as well. But, she also made a vow to protect Irisviel. Hopefully he would understand her choice to stop their battle.

"I'm afraid we will have to wait until next time. I must protect my master from harm." The machine nodded as his body changed back to it's raptor form. That human had to interrupt, he was certain it was a human who did so. At least that filthy rodent understood not to interrupt his fights.

"Then we shall do so next time. Kayneth, I'm leaving! If you desire to fight them yourself then you can, but Arturia is mine." With that the warrior vanished into particles as Kayenth grumbled to himself about useless servants.

-Line Break-

"Mongrel, you thought you stood a chance?" Gilgamesh asked as he stood in front of the collapsed transformed dinosaur. His body was damaged greatly and his weapons were destroyed. He knew that he would not be able to live after this fight, just like that one battle from way back when. At least he had defeated Arturia before coming to this stage.

"I am the master of my own choices, King of Heroes but tell me. You were not around when I first roamed the earth and yet here you are now. You declare yourself the first king, so where were you when the first humans needed you?" The machine asked as he rose to his feet, blue lightning surging around him in intervals. He had only one chance to make this count.

"The first humans? Those cur, why should I care about them?" Several golden gates materialized behind the first King as several weapons loaded themselves, ready to fire on orders. He didn't know exactly what the mongrel in front of him meant by first humans, but why did that matter? It didn't that's what.

"This just proves to me what leader you are. I could care less about the grail or your desires. But you do not deserve any of it!" A stone and a stick appeared in his hands. The king began to laugh at the pathetic excuse for a weapon. "This weapon was the first used by humans. I crafted this to protect them and it shall be your downfall!" The dinosaur grasped the weapon in his two hands as he leapt towards the king. "The light shall vanish from your eyes as this strikes you down. Thou will feel the first pain of all!" Weapons of all kinds struck Dinobot's body yet he kept going to finish this travesty of a war. As the hammer collided with Gilgamesh's head, Dinobot closed his eyes. His body fell forward as blood pooled from the king's head. "The battle is won, now allow my spark to return to its companions. For a warrior's death, to silicon-Valhalla I shall return. My weapons shining and my body renewed." His body shone a bronze brown like color as he changed to particles of the same color, returning to the matrix until the next time he was called upon.

**-End-**

**Lancer Dinobot. Yeah, I know someone is going to argue his weapon was more of a sword and the hammer he used isn't technically a pole arm like weapon but, I see a longer hilt and I think 'long range melee weapon'. The Type-moon wiki states and I quote 'Lancers are skilled with long-range melee weapons such as spears and lances.' This doesn't mean they only use spears and lances, just means it's the most commonly used for a lancer. That also means you may see some I come up with use scythes (spoilers perhaps). Anyway thanks for reading and review please.**

Stat time:

Dinobot (Lancer) (Beast Wars)

Titles: Defender of Man

Sex: Male

Height/ Weight: Unknown

Alignment: Lawful Neutral

Strength: B

Mana: D

Endurance: B

Luck: D

Agility: C

Noble Phantasms: B

Class Skills:

Magic resistance: E

Magic Resistance grants protection against magical effects. Differently from the Resistance effect that merely rejects prana, this ability cancels the spells altogether. Important to note that the term "verse" seen below refers to a set of three lines. Thus, a chant of two verses is equivalent to a Six-Line incantation.

Magic did not exist in Lancer's time, past or future. He could care less about it however.

Personal Skills:

Battle Continuation: A

Battle Continuation is the strength of vitality for predicaments. Also, the ability to withdraw from combat and reach allied territory alive after being defeated.

Lancer has faced overwhelming odds, especially towards his end. He gave up his own life to prevent changes towards the timeline while facing an opponent he could not beat.

Eye of the Mind (True): B

Eye of the Mind (True) is a heightened capacity for observation, refined through experience.

Lancer was the most experienced warrior on his side. He knew exactly when was the best time to strike and the most effective ways to defeat his opponents.

Pioneer of the Stars: EX

Pioneer of the Stars is the unique Skill given to heroes that became turning points in the human history. All difficult voyages and challenges which are considered "impossible" turn into "events that can be realized".

Due to his efforts, humans were protected and became who they where today. He created the first weapon for them which he used to protect them from a powerful threat.

Noble Phantasms:

Transform "I am a Warrior... Let The Battle be Joined": B

Lancer changes from his Velociraptor form to a mix of warrior and dinosaur. This is his true fighting form and the one which was ingrained in the first humans minds as their protector.

The First Weapon "What Must be Done": B

A simple stick with a rock on it. This weapon was what turned the tides for Lancer and was then used by the first humans. While primitive, the weapon is best used to take out masters and human servants due to a stunning effect it carries.


	5. Gambling Horror

**Number V ladies and gents. I'm still shocked at the views, not to mention the follows and favorites. Just surprises me that people like these. Just mean I have to keep going huh? Anyway, let's go!**

**Disclaimer: Disclaimer; The Fate series is owned by Type-Moon and anything else is owned by their respective creators.**

**Gambling horror**

Rin watched as the odd orange haired man led several children away, to where she didn't know. Looking down at her magic seeking compass, she noticed it seemed to respond to the soft glowing, black bracelet he had on. Looking carefully at it, she figured out that man was using it to lead the children away from their homes. A thought occurred to her, this man may have Kotone with him! Seeing he was moving swiftly down the streets, she began to run after him. As she jogged after the man, she didn't notice the shadows behind her smirk menacingly before vanishing into the darkness.

Following the man was becoming difficult for the young girl. If it wasn't for the compass she was given by her father, she would have lost him ages ago. Looking down at the compass, she noticed it was going crazy in her area. Looking around, she spotted a run down bar. Two neon lights in the shape of dice were on and flashing a ominous green. Running down the stairs, she opened the door quietly and took a peak inside. Several odd looking objects dressed as soldiers wielding muskets lined the stairs leading deeper into the bar. Walking down the stairs, she noticed the orange haired man wiping several glasses with an odd smile on his face; around him were many children with blank eyes sitting by the walls or in the seats. Looking around with out alerting the man, she noticed Kotone sitting by the left wall.

"Kotone!" She shouted as she ran to her friend, uncaring that the man had heard her. Shaking her friend, she tried to wake her up yet nothing worked. "Kotone!" She shouted again. A clicking sound stopped her from shaking her friend. A skeletal hand emerged from the wall next to the dazed girl, grabbing Rin and slammed her against where it had come from. "Let go of me! Let go!" She screamed as she tried to pry the machines fingers apart.

"Yeah, not going to work." Stopping her struggling for a second, she watched as the orange haired man walked over to her, a bright smile on his face. "You're one of those magic people right?" He asked. When he didn't get an answer from her, he continued. "My friend told me about you people. See originally, I wanted to see what your insides are like, but he convinced me on something else. See you and say hi to my friend for me!" Waving goodbye at the girl, he walked back to the bar and pressed a small switch behind the counter. The hand pulled it self back into the wall, when it was in fully it released it's grip on Rin causing her to fall into the dark depths.

She felt that she was falling for a while. How was she going to save Kotone if she didn't know where she was? A red light appeared in front of her causing the girl to frown. As she fell out of whatever she was in she saw something that caused her to move backwards.

Other then the fading red lights, the place was pitch black and seemed to be a sort of Magus workshop. Unlike her father's however, this place was a mess with broken tools thrown into the lights and... Bones scattered around the floor. Looking behind her, she noticed she fell down a large tunnel that seemed to be a mix of metal and earth. As she looked for a way out of the room, a slight cracking sound was heard almost as if something had stood on one of the nearby bones. Slowly turning around, she shrieked at what she saw.

The thing was large compared to her and seemed to be rather fat. Its entire body was made of a burlap sack sewn horribly on the sides. It seemed to have no hands or feet, just odd starfish like limbs along with another odd tip thing on the back of its head. Its blank eyes and mouths seemed to narrow into a terrifying look, as if the thing was grinning.

"Well, well, well." The thing said as he picked up the girl, "what's a small thing like you doing here?" Rin shook in terror, as it seemed to hug her. "It's alright, don't shake like that. It will be over soon." Its deep voice caused her to shake even more as the thing lifted her into the air before opening its mouth wide. The girl saw insects upon insects inside his body before she got an even closer view with them. With a final shriek that became muffled, the creature closed its mouth before laughing. "Oh that hit the spot! Next time I might make some stew to go with it!"

-Line Break-

"Where is she!?" Kariya yelled as he threw open the door to the bar. The orange haired man and the monster looked up from where they were working on some dark red dice to see the disfigured man limp towards the two. "I said where is she!?"

"Who is he talking about?" Ryuunosuke asked. The monster shrugged in response. He couldn't really think of anyone this odd man could have meant. He always forgot his victims anyway so what did it matter.

"You know, I don't like all of his noise. Let's make it more, QUIET!" Slamming its odd arm into a switch, the model soldiers came to life and turned towards Kariya. Lowering their muskets, they begun to fire their bullets at the man.

"Berserker!" He shouted as he dived to the floor, doing harm to himself. The bar's entrance exploded as the black knight arrived on the scene. Ripping the model soldiers from the ground, he tossed them towards his opponents who ducked under the counter.

"L-look, I don't know what you are looking for but... Maybe I can help with the lighting?" The monster pleaded before pressing another switch. A chandelier descended from the ceiling before slamming on top of the Berserker. The knight took hold of the lighting device and channeled his Prana through it, his Noble Phantasm to activate. Ripping the device from where it was hanging, he began to swing the object around as if it was a blunt club, not caring who got hurt by his advance.

"Psst, Caster." Ryuunosuke whispered. "What do we do?" The Servant of magic ponded that for a second before he felt something trying to attack him. Looking up, he noticed an odd type of insect he had never seen before. They looked like worms yet they had wings with foul red eyes and sharp teeth and limbs. He didn't know exactly what they were but if they were insects...

Taking a deep breath, he began to inhale the insects faster then they could attack him. Seeing his insects were doing nothing, Kariya stopped his attack. "Here, you can have these back!" Opening his mouth again, the Blade Wing Worms flew towards their Ex-master and began to try and tear him apart from his place on the ground.

The mad servant seemed to not care about what was happening and continued his attack on the bar. The continued slamming on the walls, began to cause Caster to shake with anger. They dared to destroy his place? He wasn't finished it yet! He and his master? Nah friend, just wanted to continue building the place while taking breaks every once in awhile to have some of their fun...

Ok their fun was murder but it was fun to them.

Standing up, the monster glowed before a field of white light enveloped everything around the bar.

-Line break-

When Kariya woke up, he found himself tied to the centre of a oversized roulette wheel. Seeing no way to break out of the rope as he noticed his servant having the same problems he tried to think about where he had ended up. A odd sound began to enter his ears as if a jazz band began to play in a macabre way with a dark undertone of ragtime. From the darkness, the odd looking Caster and Master stepped forward and... Began to sing?

"Well, well, well, what have we here?" The burlap sack monster sang with a rather impressive voice. "A master and servant huh? I'm really scared. So you're the one who destroyed our place Haha"

"You're joking, you're joking, I can't believe my ears." Ryuunosuke sang taking the lead from his servant. "You're joking, you gotta be this can't be the right guys? He's angry, he's ugly, I don't know which is worse. I might just stab them now if I don't die laughing first."

From there, the servant took the spotlight as he began to dance around the two tied up opponents who looked confused. Well one was, the other was just tying to break his binds. "Mr Oogie Boogie says there's trouble close at hand, you better pay attention now, cause I'm the Boogie Man. And if you aren't shaking then there is something very wrong, cause this may be the last time you hear the Boogie song. Whoa,"

"Whoa," Ryuunosuke sang after his Servant, a large smile on his face. The man seemed to be really enjoying himself; it was if it was 'cool!'

"Whoa,"

"Whoa,"

"Whoa, I'm/ He's the Oogie Boogie Man!"

"Well, if we're feeling antsy and there's nothing much to do, I might just make a special art of several human beings." Ryuunosuke seemed to be in the lead once more following Oogie Boogie's part. "And don't you know the one thing that would make it work so nice? A master and servant to add a little depth. Whoa"

"Whoa,"

"Whoa,"

"Whoa,"

"Whoa, I'm/ He's Uryuu Ryuunosuke!" At this point Kariya was fed up with this. The two were beginning to really get on his nerves. They were wasting Prana for a song and dance number? What was with these two psychos?

"I have had enough of this!" Kariya shouted. "Just tell me where Rin is now!" The music stopped as the two singers frowned.

"Hey man, that's not cool!" Ryuunosuke complained.

"Don't worry Reaper," The Boogie man said as he patted his friend on the shoulder. "Just means we get to the fun part quicker." His eyeholes narrowed as a dark grin appeared on his face. Ryuunosuke began to grin widely as he reached for a knife as his friend pulled out a pair of dice.

"WHOAAAAA!" The two sung together as they inched closer to their prey. "The sound of rolling dice to us is music in the air" At that several playing cards seemed to fly in and slice away at the tied up duo that wasn't covered in rope. "As we are gambling Boogie Men although we don't play fair!" At that Berserker's helmet was thrown of by Caster as he stuffed several dice down his throat as Kariya's hand that didn't have the seals was cut off followed by a fountain if blood. "It's much more fun we must admit when lives are on the line, not ours of course but yours dear boys now that would be just fine." With a clap of the Boogie Monster's hands, Berserker's gut exploded as blood and guts flew everywhere. Ryuunosuke's shout of cool when he opened Kariya's chest opened and found the Crest Worms inside was not helping things.

As the Reality Marble faded, the two groaned as they looked at the bloody mess and debris around them. They shrugged and realised they could do something with it later. Perhaps a statue made out of Berserker's insides would be a good project...

**-End-**

**Caster Oogie Boogie. What can I say; this idea would not leave me alone. It was extremely fun to do though. Not much to say. If there are any questions I'll answer them to the best of my ability. Thanks for reading and please review.**

**Stats time:**

Oogie Boogie (Caster) (Nightmare Before Christmas)

Titles: The Oogie Boogie Man, The Shadow on the Moon at Night.

Sex: Male

Height/Weight: Unknown

Alignment: Chaotic Evil

Strength: E

Mana: D

Endurance: E

Luck: D

Agility: E

Noble Phantasm: EX

Class Skills:

Item Construction: B

Item Construction is the skill to manufacture magical items.

Caster was said to be a creator of many traps in his manor, many of them relating to gambling.

Territory Creation: B

Territory Creation is the skill to build a special terrain that is advantageous to oneself as a magus.

Caster can create a workshop for himself anywhere he desires.

Personal Skills:

Animal Dialogue: C

Animal Dialogue is communication of intention with animals that don't speak a "language of words".

Caster's body is made up entirely of different insects, spiders and at least one snake. With that in mind, he could send commands to several other insects to do his bidding. He once also had his own holiday; Bug Day at one point in time, due to this, his control over insects is extremely powerful.

Disengage: C

Disengage is the ability to break away from combat.

Caster will run from combat when he sees he has a disadvantage. This is usually so he can activate several traps to take out his opponents.

Subversive Activities: A

Subversive Activities is the talent to reduce the enemy forces in the preliminary stages, before going into battle. An expert of traps. However, the higher is the ranking of this Skill, the more one's spiritual status as a hero declines.

Caster is terrible in a close up fight, yet when it comes to traps, the creature could take out several opponents like they were nothing.

Noble Phantasm:

Oogie's Manor "A Gambling Boogie Man": EX

A Reality Marble of Caster's lair when he was alive. Caster activates his traps as he gambles and oddly enough sings about how he is going to kill his opponents and perhaps serve them up in his snake and spider stew. As this goes on odd things relating to gambling may appear such as cards, dice and darts among others


	6. Frozen SIN

**Yep, I'm back. Where to start with my terrible words... Actually I have a question for all of you. What do you guys want to see with these? With the lack of response from the last one I posted, I am curious what you guys would like to see. I actually thought I would get some people saying it was funny. *Shrug* can't win them all. To the guy that did complain, I'm trying to write scenarios where the outsider Servants can show their stuff. I have made mistakes with that in the past, no question about that, but if a servant you like got taken down to easily, then I apologise for that. Someone might say I shouldn't try to please everyone but... I want to keep a small, loyal fan base just so I know I am doing something... Enough depressing stuff. Onwards!**

**Disclaimer: The Fate series is owned by Type-Moon and anything else is owned by their respective creators.**

**Frozen SIN **

Shirou Emiya looked on in shock at the man in front of him. Only minutes ago he was about to be killed by an odd man wearing blue body tights and now... Now he was saved by a short, blonde haired man with a dark glare on his face. What was going on?

The man was dressed in a "Jolted Sapphire" with red lining jacket with long detached sleeves that was over a white Japanese garment. Underneath that was a black turtleneck and leggings. His hands and feet were in white gloves and "Jolted Sapphire" boots respectively. His frozen blue eyes took in the storehouse he was in as he gripped his sheathed sword tensely. "Not the worst place I've been in." He muttered to himself. "You, boy, I ask of you are you my master?"

"W-what? Master?" Shirou blinked in confusion at his words. He was this man's master? That didn't make any sense to him, no matter which way he looked at it. The sudden pain on the back of his hand awakened the boy from his confusion. A sigil of dark red was engraved on the back of his palm, glowing from its emergence. The new man looked at it and nodded to himself.

"So you are my master. What do you want done with the fool?" The blonde asked as he pointed his sheathed blade at Lancer. The servant of the lance glanced at both males before grinning, finally a battle instead of a slaughter.

"So, you are the servant Saber correct?" The Servant of the sword cringed at the man's voice. It was far to similar to another idiots... Eerily similar. The swordsman nodded, he really didn't want to talk to an idiot at this point in time, especially with that grating voice. "I see, then let's begin!" With that Lancer charged forward.

"Such a nuisance," Saber uttered as he blocked the spear point with his sheath. Grabbing the hilt of his sword, he unsheathed it. "I would prefer to get this over with. Yukianesa!" The blade seemed to shine for a second before it returned to it's sheath.

"Why did you return your blade?" Lancer asked in confusion. Why return a Noble Phantasm when you had just called its name?

"For this!" With a swing of his hand, a blade of ice emerged before it flew towards Lancer. It struck him in the middle of the chest as he was knocked out of the storehouse. As the man stood up, a board of ice struck him in the same spot. The ice was flatter, spiked and seemed more deadly then the ice blade from before. Standing on top of it was the opposing servant. Jumping off, he unsheathed his blade as he tried to kill the blue haired man.

Cu Chulainn swore as he blocked with his spear. Knocking the sword upwards caused Saber to backpedal. Swinging his weapon around, Lancer charged forward stabbing at the swordsman. A missed stab to the head grazed the servant of the Sword's cheek. As a drop of blood rolled down the man's handsome face, a large grin appeared on the spearman's face.

"Not bad," Saber uttered. "But if you think that is it." Blocking another spear strike, Saber narrowed his eyes. "You are mistaken!" His sword was like a blur as he swung it around his body before it was sheathed yet again. The grass below the warriors was sliced cleanly as it flew into the air.

"Impressive," Lancer smirked before frowning. "But not good enough!" His spear work became faster as the two met in the center, their weapons a blur as they clashed against each other. The only way to tell their weapons were even meeting each other were the sparks that fell from the colliding metal. The spearman jumped back before charging forward leaping over a three ice blades. As he neared Saber, he smirked at seeing no escape for the blonde.

A large barrier of ice arose in front of the target as the blade collided causing shards of ice to fly. The men smirked before the red spear of Lancer's seemed to glow for a second.

"Time to end this!" Lancer called as he jumped backwards, "Gáe Bolg!" Thrusting it at Saber's feet, the end glowed red as it lengthened to stab through the heart. A red sigil appeared in front of Saber just as the blade was approaching. As it struck the symbol, time seemed to freeze for Lancer as Saber vanished before appearing behind a now trapped in ice servant. Returning his blade to its sheath caused the ice to shatter into pieces as the enemy lay there shivering.

"Empty Sky Form Winter's Riposte. Had enough?" Saber asked to his opponent. This man truly wasn't worth his time; a quick death would be enough to end him.

'My Nobel Phantasm failed? How?' Lancer asked before a blade of ice pierced his stomach from below. The ice began to grow, quickly covering the wielder of Gáe Bolg causing him to be frozen solid in a large crystal of ice. Saber looked on unamused before turning away from his opponent, knowing the ice would kill him. After all, any thing frozen by Yukianesa will erode, no questions asked.

As the man in the ice turned into blue sparkles in front of Shirou's eyes, he was struck with a realization. His 'Servant' had killed another. Falling to his knees, he realized in a way this was his fault. How was he to be a hero now?

"Are you alright Master?" The blonde victor asked as he approached. Shirou glared at the man, fists clenched in anger and dislike.

"You... You didn't have to kill him!" The red head yelled. Saber did nothing but stare at the boy before he chuckled. "Why are you laughing?"

"It was either him or you, Master. This is the battle for the Holy Grail. Do not think you can save any opponents."

"But... How am I meant to be a hero now?" He muttered. Saber kneeled down before the boy as he looked at him in an odd way,

"A hero? Heroes are not always people who strive for justice, and savors? They are fools for thinking that. Trust me, I was called a hero once and did nothing to save anyone, just performed my orders to kill." As Shirou looked up at his servant in shock, the man turned his head as he noticed something. "An enemy is getting close. Stay here and think about what I said." With that the man walked away leaving Shirou on his own.

-Line break-

'Impossible,' that thought entered Saber's mind as he stared at the intruder of his summoner's land. _'White hair, Red Jacket... Brother...' _"I finally found you brother," poison filled his words, as he looked wide-eyed at his brother.

Archer took a step back; he was confused on what was going on. _'Where's Arturia and why does this man call me brother?'_ "I'm afraid you have the wrong person here." Seeing the new man wasn't about to back down, he summoned his favored blades to his hands.

"You don't recognize me brother? You don't remember me?" A large, sick grin appeared on his face as he looked at his 'brother'. "Don't worry brother, you will remember everything when I kill you again!" With that Saber rushed forward, intent to kill in his blade and on his face to once more kill his brother.

"What?" Archer asked, but his question went unanswered as he blocked a slash from the insane servant of the sword. More and more slashes were sent at the Servant of the bow as he tried to block. At least half had gotten through his guard. Having had enough of being the target, Archer rolled to the side as Saber's sword sliced at the earth. Dispelling his favored swords, Archer traced the sword in his opponent's hand.

Seeing what had happened had caused the blonde to see red. "No fair brother! That's cheating! Use your own sword!"

"I am not your brother!" Archer yelled. As he ran at his opponent, he unsheathed his new sword, ready for payback.

_'Kill' _

The sudden idea in his head caused him to stop. Shaking the idea off, he started his run again.

_'Kill... Kill... Kill'_

_'Is this the sword?'_ Archer thought as the single word was repeated in his head like a mantra, over and over and over. The idea of murdering Saber with his own blade, perhaps with ice began to seem like a great idea to the red clad man. _'Yes, that's what I'll do, it will be simple, so simple to kill this man with this blade.'_

_Shink..._

The sound of metal being sheathed snapped Archer out of his corrupted thoughts. 'Wait, what happened? What did that sword do to my mind!?' However that was the last thing he thought of.

His nerves exploded with pain as blood escaped from numerous cuts etched deep into his body. His head fell to the ground before it changed into red sparkles along with his neck less body.

"What's wrong brother? You still don't remember?" Jin Kisaragi asked the now vanishing Archer. "It's alright. After all, now you can remember for all eternity!" With that he burst into an insane laughter. Now that his brother was dead again, he can focus on the grail for his master... And perhaps show him another side to being a hero.

**-End-**

**Saber Jin Kisaragi. This is the first time I have repeated a character from the same series but I don't mind. I will do that actually, repeat series. There is a lot I want to write for different characters and so many to choose from, so I might end up repeating everyone and again.**

**About Lancer's loss, Jin isn't one to go easy on a foe and I can see him wanting to end the fight against Lancer as quickly as possible. Him blocking Gáe Blog is possible with Winter's Riposte, is it a bit cheap? Yes, but I am trying to show how they would work in a given scenario. Would it work in an actual story? Lancer is intelligent and I can see him escaping after that. With Archer, an insane Jin thinking it's Ragna and a copy of Yukianesa messing with his mind... Well you read the result of that. **

**I would like to say thank you to my mentor Starlight AT for giving me this idea. If you like my work (and even if you don't), you should see her stuff. She is a great writer who I recommend for people to look at her fics. And another thank you for all who have faved, followed and reviewed so far. Thanks for reading and please review.**

**Edit: Due to a Guest (a name would be nice so I could thank you.) I have edited a bit. Added mental Interference and weakened Rengoku Hyōya by a rank. (It was only n EX due to being a one hit kill in game.)**

Stat Time:

Jin Kisaragi (Saber) (Blazblue)

Titles: Hero of Ikaruga, The Endbringer

Sex: Male

Height/Weight: 178 cm/ 61 kg

Alignment: Chaotic Good

Strength: C

Endurance: C

Mana: B

Luck: D

Agility: B

Noble Phantasm: A

Class Skills:

Magic resistance: C

Magic Resistance grants protection against magical effects. Differently from the Resistance effect that merely rejects prana, this ability cancels the spells altogether. Important to note that the term "verse" seen below refers to a set of three lines. Thus, a chant of two verses is equivalent to a Six-Line incantation.

Saber has faced many opponents who have used odd powers, one of which was known as Phantom who was a powerful magical user. Due to this, he may have some resistance against magic attacks.

Riding: B

Riding is expertise to ride animals and vehicles.

Saber collects vintage motorcycles and has a move that has been called "The Ice Car". He may not be the best at Riding but he does have some skill.

Personal Skills:

Battle Continuation: A

Battle Continuation is the strength of vitality for predicaments. Also, the ability to withdraw from combat and reach allied territory alive after being defeated.

Saber was able to fight in many battles while still in pain, being able to fight against many dangerous opponents including those that were screwing up his world.

Eternal Arms Mastership: A

Eternal Arms Mastership prevents degradation of fighting skills when under the effect of mental hindrance.

Even when Saber was unable to think properly when he goes into a rage, he was still a difficult to defeat opponent with many deadly attacks.

Mental Pollution: B

Mental Pollution makes it highly possible to shut out any mental interference Thaumaturgy, due possessing a distorted mentality. However, at the same time it becomes impossible to come to an understanding with individuals that do not possess an equivalent rank of mental pollution.

Due to Saber's past, if he encounters a someone who looks like his brother or anything to do with his life as a solider, his insanity comes through more clearly then normal.

Noble Phantasm:

Yukianesa "Mucro Algesco": A

A Japanese styled sword that is said that any ice it creates erodes all life. It also effects the mind of the user making them violent and hateful towards those they have deeper feelings for.

Rengoku Hyōya "Arctic Dungeon": A

Saber drives his sword into the ground causing the area around him to freeze. Any opponents caught in the ice will freeze. When Saber sheathes his sword, the ice will shatter along with anyone trapped in the ice.


	7. Connecting Ribbons

**Welcome back to another Servant. I would first like to thank formerlyaradnomreviwer and Impstar for the advice they gave me. You guys are great, thank you also to Impstar, Winter's Reposte from the last chapter is indeed judgment snowstorm. He calls out "Winter's Reposte" when performing the attack at some points, (if the wiki and my game are to be believed.) Anyway, show time!**

**Disclaimer: Disclaimer: The Fate series is owned by Type-Moon and anything else is owned by their respective creators.**

**Connecting Ribbons**

Dan Blackmore watched the seal carefully as it glowed with power. Her majesty, the Queen had given him, a simple sniper with a tremendous duty: to gain the Holy Grail for England. He ran an aged hand through his grey hair as he sighed. He didn't know why exactly he was chosen to compete in the 4th Heaven's Feel, he was old and his knowledge of magic wasn't that great. Perhaps it was his loyalty to the Queen and his country was what chose him for this battle.

"To fight for the Queen, it is indeed an honor... If only you could see this, Anne." With one final burst of magic, the seal exploded into light causing the elderly man to close his eyes. As he opened them, he blinked before blinking again as he took in his Servant.

The Servant was a young girl around the age of 14 to 15 and had Blonde hair that curled into twin corkscrews pigtails, two golden flower hair clips holding them up at either side of her head. A black beret adorned with a white feather with a larger flower hair clip, this one with a jewel in the middle, sat in position on top. The left over magic played with the feather as it moved slightly in place. A short sleeve, white collared shirt with a ribbon of a fine yellow was connected to a dark brown corset that went above a lighter brown skirt. Her arms were covered by white, detached sleeves that ended in fingerless gloves the same colour as the corset. Black stockings covered her legs before they went into black and mustard yellow boots. But it was her eyes that caught the aged sniper's attention.

Her golden eyes. They had seen many things, gone through many battles and had lost friends and family one after another, yet they kept going. They were the same sort of eyes that Dan saw everyday in the mirror.

"I ask of you," the girl spoke, a kind voice that lacked the sorrow her eyes had hidden. "Are you my master?"

"That I am." Dan answered, "I do not wish to seem rude. But aren't you a little young to be fighting?" The girl smiled in response to his question. She was not exactly what he was expecting as a hero, she understood that. She was surprised she counted as a hero herself if she was being honest. She knew it was an honor to be considered a heroic spirit but... What had she done to be considered one?

_'My sense of justice, is that why I was summoned?'_ "I am the Archer of this war and I declare you my Master," the Servant of the bow curtsied to her summoner as he clapped lightly in response, impressed with her manners and that she didn't seem upset by his question. "I may appear to be young, but I promise you, Master. I will fight with the justice and honor I had in my time."

"Justice and honor? Then we may get along just fine, young lady." Dan spoke with a proud smile on his face. A girl who understood honor that was a rare sight these days. He was getting more and more impressed with her demeanor and deep down he was glad that he didn't have a Servant that would question what he desired since his days on the battlefield.

"I'm sure we will. By the way, how about I make us some tea and we can continue our talk?" And a love of tea herself. Yes she was already a great Servant.

-Line Break-

"So, explain this to me again?" The two where seated at a small table at Dan's base of operations. Tea, cakes and scones were set up as the two had their meeting on strategy and history. It was going well, until Archer's past was bought up.

"It's odd, but I feel that my past goes four... No six ways. I don't think I understand how that could be." She said as she took a slice of her charlotte cake and placed a bit on a spoon. "Actually that may be wrong... It feels nearly... Endless. I don't like it. I don't like that I have all of these memories that don't fit and yet they do."

"Perhaps I made a mistake in the summoning ritual... Or your legend has so many versions of it, the Grail took them all and forced it into you." Dan hypothesized. This girl was young enough to be his granddaughter and to see her like this broke his heart a little. "Will you be ok with knowing that I might up of made a mistake in summoning you?"

"I'll be ok, I know it's not your fault I'm like this." Archer insisted, yet he could see in her eyes that she wouldn't be. The sorrow that was hiding earlier increased and was nearly covering her entire eyes. The man sighed as he stood up, his old body protesting slightly as he walked to the cake-eating girl. She watched wide eyed as he patted her on the head.

"It's not alright and I promise you, as your Master, I will help you figure this out." Tears began to well up in her eyes as she took in her master's words. Loneliness, that had been her one true companion in all of the memories she had. Perhaps now, she wouldn't be alone any more.

"Thank you, thank you so much." She wept into his chest, his arms coming around her into a hug.

"It's alright. If my wife were still here she would tell you the same thing. Now please dry your tears. As your master I will make sure that whatever happened to you does not happen again." The smile that was on his face was contagious to the young girl. For as long as she stayed for this war she would fight for her Master and hopefully he would become someone truly important to her, if her memories were correct, in her despair ridden life.

"Of course Master, though I think you should finish your tea. We wouldn't want it getting cold would we?" He chuckled in response as he walked back to his side to finish his beverage. This proved a small point to her, this man was trustworthy and one she could trust. No one could take the place of her father, she just couldn't do that. But, this man, Dan Blackmore, could be a grandfather to her. Hopefully that would come true for her.

-Line Break-

"Are you sure you wish for this?" Diarmuid asked as he twirled his wrapped up spears. "I do not exactly wish to harm a young girl." It was not just reluctance that caused this to the Servant of the spear. According to his master, the Queen of England had sent out the man and his Servant to gain the Grail for all of Great Britain and it's people. His master could not accept that someone that lacked his knowledge of magic to be sent for the grail and demanded that he take them out. The goal was a noble one in the spearman's eyes but this was his chance to obey his lord with honor and one thing he truly desired. He had asked his master earlier to allow him to face this battle with no limits; the arrogant man agreed figuring the cursed beauty mark would end this quickly. However the girl showed no sign of being infatuated by him and if she was then she hid it well.

"It is fine Lancer," The opposing Master had spoken. "Archer, show this man and the coward of his master on how we fight."

"Of course. Lancer, I wish you a good fight." With that, she curtsied as two muskets fell from her skirt to the ground. He bowed in response to the young lady as he spun his spears around once more as his opponent aimed one of the muskets at him.

Deflecting the first shot sent at him, Lancer charged towards the young girl. Deciding it was best to keep her in range was the best strategy, he swung his longer spear towards her head causing her to lean back. Throwing the empty musket to the ground, Archer leapt back as she aimed towards the ground, firing towards it. Lancer raised an eyebrow, confusion in his eyes. That vanished as his left arm was pulled back. Taking his eyes off his opponent, he watched as the discarded musket changed into yellow ribbons that his arm was connected to.

"I apologize." Turning his head once more, he watched as his opponent summoned another musket to her hands. "I feel you were expecting a more fair fight, but my skills aren't very suited for that."

"It's fine." As the ground summoned another ribbon that grabbed his right leg. "I would prefer you to fight with all of your skills then too hold back. Like I shall right now. _Gáe Dearg_." The cloth surrounding the red spear vanished before he sliced away at the ribbons binding him. Archer watched as they dispelled to her surprise. In all of her experience as a magical girl, no one had been able to dispel her main source of attack, the fact that someone could, excited her.

"I see, then allow me to stop holding back as well." Archer smiled towards the man before she leapt into the air. She threw her musket to the air before she swung her hands outwards. Catching her weapon, she took aim towards her opponent as many identical muskets floated alongside her. Catching onto his opponent's plan, Lancer dropped his other spear, before spinning Gáe Dearg in front of him. The sound of gun fire filled the air as thirty or so musket bullets flew towards the defending Servant. Several bullets crashed into the ground while any that flew towards Diarmuid were nullified. As the onslaught of bullets stopped, Lancer charged forward, his spear just missing the girl's head by inches as she fell to the ground. Ribbons grew from where the bullets landed as they flew towards their opponent.

Diarmuid dodged to the left as the ribbons entangled the area around their creator as she jumped on to them and ran forward, two muskets in hand. Leaping on to the ribbons, Lancer blocked a blow from a musket before running towards his foe as she leapt to another ribbon. The two began to jump from ribbon to ribbon, their attacks missing or being nullified within seconds of being used. The masters, one out in the open, the other in the shadows watched enthralled with the fight the two were putting on. However that was not to last.

A stray shot to the ground changed into a ribbon as Lancer jumped towards his foe once more. It grabbed his legs, causing him to drop his spear as it sliced off a bit of hair off Archer's head. "It seems I have won Lancer." The young lady spoke as she walked towards her opponent so they were eye level.

"I thank you for a good fight Archer. I am Diarmuid Ua Dubihne, may I ask the name of the one who bested me?" Archer turned to her master who smiled and nodded in response to the question.

"My name is Mami Tomoe and I thank you as well Sir Diarmuid." Giving a curtsy towards the man who was trapped in her ribbons, she smiled as she decided to end this battle with her most loved technique. Jumping away from the man, Mami focused her Prana as the ribbons that made up the weapon expanded to become a large handheld cannon of a gun. She winked towards at the man as she took aim. "Tiro Finale!" A bullet of enormous size was sent towards the Lancer who smiled as the attack defeated him. As Mami fell to the ground, in her hands was a cup of tea. Taking a sip, she lifted it towards where her opponent was defeated. "To you Sir Diarmuid Ua Dubihne, may the next time we meet we fight as allies."

"To the next time, my dear." Dan said as he walked to his young Servant. "He would be proud like I am that you would honor him even though you defeated him."

"The man was a true believer in honor, I could feel that in his attacks. I can only hope the other Servants are similar to him." Taking another sip of her tea, the young magical girl watched the night sky with her master. The two knew that their opponent's master had snuck off, perhaps annoyed that his Servant had lost to a child. But that did not matter right now. What mattered most was taking a break from a long battle with some tea, a beautiful scenery and one of the greatest gifts on the planet.

A friend who one could trust with their life.

**-End-**

**Archer Mami. This is one I wanted to write from the very start, as I am indeed a Mami fan. Yes, that is Dan Blackmore from Extra. I don't think I have seen any of the characters from Extra as Masters before... Odd. I knew I wanted Mami to have a strong bond with her Master so I thought why not Dan? The guy was honourable and a better partner for our Magical Girl then the Tohsaka's. (Rin is debatable on that.) The fight with Lancer, I now someone might say her ribbons could get him straight away but, I feel that is only if she wanted to end it right away. An honourable match, I felt she wouldn't try to catch him until the end. I didn't show the effects of the charm as I was worried, A) it would ruin the character and B) I didn't think I could do a good job at showing it to be believable. If there are any more questions I will address them. Thank you for reading and please review.**

Stats time:

Mami Tomoe (Archer) (Madoka Magica)

Titles: Magical Girl, Mahou Shoujo

Sex: Female

Height/Weight: 156-159 cm/ unknown

Alignment: Lawful Good

Strength: D

Mana: A

Endurance: D

Luck: E

Agility: C

Noble Phantasms: A

Class skills:

Independent Action: B

Independent Action is the ability to remain independent even when rejecting the prana supply from the Master. At the higher ranks, it is also possible to remain for extended periods of time in this world without an established contract. It is both useful and troublesome depending on the disposition of the Servant and the rank of Independent Action. Acting in autonomy from the Master's prana supply, the Master can concentrate their own prana on large spells, or the Servant will be fine even in the case they can not supply prana due to injury. The downside is that they can be harder to control and keep by their side, making the only true way to command them by utilizing Command Spells.

During life, Archer could survive a long time before having to recharge her Soul gem (the source if her magic). It is unknown how long she could last for, however.

Magic resistance: B

Magic Resistance grants protection against magical effects. Differently from the Resistance effect that merely rejects prana, this ability cancels the spells altogether. Important to note that the term "verse" seen below refers to a set of three lines. Thus, a chant of two verses is equivalent to a Six-Line incantation.

Archer was known as a magical girl in life and had a wide range of knowledge of what magic could do. She has faced a lot of magic users and monsters that use magical based attacks and knows how to defend herself from such spells.

Personal Skills:

Eye of the Mind (True): B

Eye of the Mind (True) is a heightened capacity for observation, refined through experience.

Archer had a years worth of experience in the art of being a magical girl and wrote down journals of her experiences to look back on. However she can still be surprised by the unexpected.

Eternal Arms Mastership: C

Eternal Arms Mastership prevents degradation of fighting skills when under the effect of mental hindrance.

Archer was a masterful markswomen with her weapon of choice and a powerful magical girl. With this level of skill and knowledge of her weapon and magic, even if her mind breaks her she can still access most parts of her skills.

Guardian Knight: C

Guardian Knight temporarily raises defensive power when protecting others.

When Archer found someone she could protect and would become her true friend there is nothing she cannot do. However, this can lead to recklessness on her own life and lead to defeat.

Noble Phantasms:

Credens Justitiam "To Connect to Life": A

Grants Archer her full power and her true magic. Control over ribbons, which can bind, create and kill. The possibilities are endless with such magic. The only known limits are her magic and her imagination.

Tiro Finale "The Final Attack of a Magical Girl": B

Using Credens Justitiam "To Connect to Life", Archer can perform her most loved technique. Tiro Finale can appear in different forms depending on what Archer needs at that time. For example, a large cannon, a smaller one using a matchlock mechanism or a stationary cannon. Like Credens Justitiam, the forms the attack are only limited by her magic and imagination.


	8. Emperor of Thunder and Soul

**Ladies and gentlemen, welcome to the final post for this year. I was contemplating not putting this one up until next year but then I figured out I may not post it at all... So here you go, read and enjoy. Rather short message huh?**

**Disclaimer: **

**The Fate series is owned by Type-Moon and anything else is owned by their respective creators.**

**Emperor of Thunder and Soul **

"The hell kind of crazy dream is this?!" A voice yelled as he took in the snowy landscape that surrounded him. One minute he was fast asleep and the next bam! He woke up here in the middle of nowhere. And why was something telling him to call himself 'Berserker' and what the hell is a Holy Grail? "Senpai! Naoto! Rise! Anyone there!?"

"Stop yelling and are you Berserker?" Looking down, he noticed a little girl in a white dress with a very similar color for her hair. Her red eyes looking at him in wonder as she took in his appearance.

He was a young man, his hair bleached blonde with a scar above his left gray eye. A black sweater under a school jacket that hung from his shoulders covered his upper body while black pants and brown shoes covered his lower half. His ears and nose were pierced while a cord with a charm hung around his neck. To a lot of people he would seem scary but to this girl...

"... I did summon Berserker right?" She asked herself as the boy's gray eyes showed no mad intent in them only a confused rage. The boy blinked as he scratched his head in confusion.

"What the hell is a little kid doing out here by herself?" Shaking his head, he took off his jacket and placed on the girl. "There, that should keep you warm!"

"I don't need this!" The girl said before she bought the jacket closer to her, it felt oddly comforting like; a giant was protecting her or something. Deciding she wanted to keep the jacket on for longer, she faked shivered. "Ok, I might but are you, for the last time Berserker?"

"Berserker? Uhh... I guess." The man shrugged while the girl looked on questioningly. "I mean, a voice in my head is saying that but I have no idea what that means."

"It means I summoned an idiot of a Berserker," the girl said brightly as she noticed the command seals forming on her hand. "I am Illyasviel Von Einzbern and your master."

"The hell? I am no one's servant! Besides," the boy lifted Illyasviel onto his back as he began to walk away from where he landed. "I have to get you out of here before you catch a cold. Who the hell leaves a kid out here anyway!?"

"It's training to become a Magus." The girl responded as she tried to find a way down from his back. "And we can't go back until we are finished training."

"I am not leaving a kid out here to freeze, that shit jut ain't right." Seeing that everything looked the same to him, he just walked in a random direction. "I should be thankful this is a dream and not real, I mean Magus? That has to be BS."

_-Line Break-_

"It's real... It's fucking real..." The boy frowned as he rubbed his temples. Why didn't he believe it in the first place? Personas were real and that was a sort of magic. What confused him even more was all of this Holy Grail junk. Summoning a heroic spirit? Yeah he could buy that, but him, a hero? Guess he becomes a man to become proud of in the future.

The girl and the boy looked at the bloodstained snow that covered the ground and themselves. He didn't really know what happened, one minute he was calm and then, he went crazy and took out some wolves that were going after the girl. Bending down so he could look at the girl better, he noticed that more blood covered her then him. "Alright, I'll believe this magic stuff, but you explain this dream to me again."

"It's not a dream Berserker!" Illyasviel yelled at the man. He believed magic but still thought this was a dream? How silly can her Servant be? Climbing onto his back, she decided to cut her losses as she pointed to another direction. "That way is back to where I live."

"Got it," as they wandered in the general direction where the girl was pointing a question popped into the boy's head. "Hey uh, Illyasviel right? Uh got an easier way to say your name."

"Ilya, is that easier Berserker?"

"Yeah, that is. And don't call me Berserker, call me..."

_-Line Break-_

"Go get them Berserker!"

"For the last time, stop calling me Berserker!"

The duo where walking around aimlessly as they took in the sight of Fuyuki city, or rather the Servant was walking while the girl got a free ride. The two made an odd duo due to the delinquent looks of the male and the child like look of the girl. Berserker figured this would be an easy day for the two, walk around town, look at the fabric and maybe make another toy for the kid on his back.

She seemed to enjoy the last few he made...

Yet it was never that easy, at the moment the two were running after a blue haired kid wearing a brown uniform. Ilya seemed to think he was a master, yet the male seemed to think otherwise. He just didn't seem to fit the part, somehow.

"Do you two have to follow me!" Shinji shouted as he tried to run from the large male and the girl on his back. He just had to find a master who decided to bring her servant along and he didn't mean heroic servant. The guy just looked like a thug off the street, the girl must be paying him a lot to pretend to be one of the chosen seven servants.

Running to a forest clearing, Shinji turned before clicking his fingers as a beautiful women with long purple hair appeared before the two, the girl was not really interested in her appearing while the male turned his head so he didn't have to look at his servant, a deep blush forming on his cheeks. Seeing that, Shinji smirked as he realized something.

"Ahh I get it," the blue haired boy nodded to himself before pointing to the male. "You can't stand my servant can you? Let me guess, you are repulsed by her looks aren't you?"

"And the hell is that supposed to mean!?" Berserker questioned. What the hell was this guy getting at. It wasn't his fault his servant was rather... Err... Damn, what was a good word that won't make him seem like an idiot?

"You know what I mean! After all you prefer guys don't you?" At those words, Ilya felt her Servant shake in anger as he figured out what the opposing Magus was saying. Jumping off his back, she walked slowly away from her servant as Mad Enhancement kicked in.

"Did you just call me what I think you called me?" Berserker questioned, his voice soft as he lowered his head, Shinji nodded thinking the shaking was due to his opponent's secret being seen. "In that case," the delinquent's head snapped up as he clenched his fists. "Let me show you the pleasures of my fists!"

Charging forward, Berserker slammed his right fist into Shinji's face, the boy falling to the ground in pain before entering the world of the unconscious. Smirking lightly, the delinquent began to walk back to his summoner before feeling something pierce his hand.

"I apologise," the woman said as she adjusted her blindfold slightly as she held her nail like dagger's china in her hand, the end stabbed into Berserker's hand. "But harming my master is not allowed."

"Yeah I get that." Berserker replied calming down slightly before he grabbed the chain and pulled the Servant closer to him. "And I apologise for hitting a girl!" Punching her on the chin, caused Rider to let go of the her weapon as Berserker ripped it out of his hand. He growled in pain before he chucked the weapon away.

As Rider got up, she rushed to her weapon yet the male tackled her instead. With out saying a word he began to punch her face as he dealt as much damage as he could before tossing her away.

_'Berserker got lucky.'_ Ilya thought as she watched the Servant jump over hers and grab her dagger like weapon. _'He only managed to grab her because she was slightly dizzy. But, even with his lack of speed, he should still be able to win.'_ "Go get her Berserker!" She called out causing the male to stop his attack.

"Ilya! Don't distract..." A sudden kick to the gut caused the male to fall to the ground as his opponent stood over him. Another blush appeared as blood began to drip from his nose due to the closeness of the lady.

"It is time to finish this." As Rider began to take off her blindfold, a sudden pressure on her back caused her to let go before the feeling restricted her movements. Feeling a crushing pain, she looked behind her before she was thrown away,

"Let's go Take-Mikazuchi!" Berserker yelled as a blue aura surrounded him for a few seconds. Standing behind him was a giant black robot with a skeletal print on the front carrying a large club in the shape of a golden lightning bolt. The machine nodded its head as the duo rushed over to where the servant was thrown. Raising its hands, Take-Mikazuchi bought down the weapon to where Rider laid on the ground. The woman rolled away from the club before throwing her dagger at the robot's head. Berserker growled as he grabbed his head in pain, the connection between the two contained a mental bond one that could take him out if he wasn't careful. Perhaps it was time to end this for good.

Walking slowly towards the chain, the male ripped it out of his summons head, ignoring the stab of pain that rushed through his brain before pulling the opponent to him. He blushed as he held her by the top of her dress right near where her breasts were before he punched her into the air. As the woman flew through the air to the highest point she could go, Take-Mikazuchi appeared above her, lightning bolt in hand before tossing it through her body, electrocuting her and causing her to fall, Berserker cracked his fists in anticipation as his summon landed in front of him. As one the two punched forward for a fist bump as Rider landed between the two fists, electricity pumping through her veins before she faded into sparks of purple. The two remaining looked at each other, the human giving his friend a thumbs up before the Persona vanished in a small flash of blue. "The Man's series: Brofist. So how was that Ilya!?" Berserker asked as the girl rushed to him.

"You should have summoned your Persona earlier, you might have won faster Kanji!"

"Yeah well," the now named Kanji shrugged in response. "Didn't want to reveal it too early, dumbass over there might have woken up and said something. What do you want to do with him anyway?"

"I think we should kill him." Ilya stated as the two looked at the still knocked out male. "He might have allies and it would be good training for when we fight Onii-chan."

"Alright I guess. Zio!" Calling out the spell, a single bolt of blue lightning slammed into Shinji's body causing the boy's system to spasm before shutting down completely. "I don't think I agree with killing people, Ilya. Just doesn't seem right to me"

"I know you don't like it, but we have to. We have to make Kiritsugu and Onii-chan pay." When the mad Servant heard of the girl's goal, he disliked it. No, he hated the idea and wanted no part in it. Until he learnt the kid's father left her all alone. No real man should do that to a kid, especially not a father. He had seen that happen before but that kid had a big brother and friends. This one had no one, but him. Not the best choice in a companion but he would make sure that the girl doesn't screw up her life like he did his.

"Yeah I suppose. When we find them, just leave them to me! Fathers should look after kids and not leave them alone." An image of a young girl with a bright smile entered his mind as he remembered playing with her and helping with an art project. Seeing that just increased his drive to help his young friend... Even if she was annoying at times. Placing the girl onto his back once again, Kanji began to walk away from where the fight had started. "So where to?"

"Back to the castle, I think that Servant had something under her blindfold so we need to train you so that doesn't happen again! Besides, Sella and Leysritt want to talk to you about something. It was about you and being afraid of girls!"

"I-I'm not afraid of girls!" As the two walked back, a sibling bickering between the two began, their bond full of joy for the upcoming dark days of the war ahead.

**-End-**

**Berserker Kanji. Honestly, this was fun to do. Kanji is among my favorite characters and I thought it would be interesting and funny to have him as the Servant who knows nothing of what's going on. I thank you all for reading and I wish everyone regardless of beliefs, good holidays and time off. Thank you for reading and please review. Any questions you want to ask me please don't hesitate to do so. **

Stats time:

Kanji Tatsumi (Berserker) (Persona 4)

Titles: The Blood Curdling Beefcake Emperor

Sex: Male

Height/Weight: 183 cm/ 65 kg

Alignment: Chaotic Good

Strength: B

Mana: D

Endurance: A

Luck: D

Agility: D

Noble Phantasm: B

Class Skills:

Mad Enhancement: D

Mad Enhancement raises basic parameters in exchange of hindering mental capacities. In some cases, also seals away Personal Skills.

Berserker is not one to make angry. While he can fly into a rage when annoyed, he will try to not let it get to him... Until you hurt someone close to him or imply that he likes the same gender. He stays quite same until he gets tossed into combat.

Personal Skills:

Battle Continuation: A

Battle Continuation is the strength of vitality for predicaments. Also, the ability to withdraw from combat and reach allied territory alive after being defeated.

Berserker was known to go into enemy territory and fight against all odds until it was time to escape for another day. This was seen against normal humans and Shadows.

Eye for Art: D+

Eye for Art is infatuation with works of art.

Berserker grew up on a textile shop and has a wide knowledge of arts and crafts but mostly on fabrics and textiles. If a Noble Phantasm uses something like this, Berserker has a chance of recognising it.

Noble Phantasm:

Take-Mikazuchi "The True Man's Way": B

Berserker summons one of the oldest Japanese gods to his side as a pseudo servant. Any pain he feels, Berserker feels mental strain equal to the damage taken. Grants resistance to electricity to Berserker. Strength is one rank higher then Berserker's; the other stats are the same.

The Man's series: Brofist "The Man's Growth to Adulthood": B

A combination attack between Berserker and Take-Mikazuchi that can only be used when the latter has been summoned. Berserker grabs and then knocks the opponent upwards with his weapon (usually a chair) while Take-Mikazuchi appears in the air and throws his weapon (a lightning bolt) downwards. The two meet and punch their fists together when the enemy falls between them, lightning rushing through their fists and causing intense damage.


	9. The Turtle King's Rise

**Welcome back ladies and gents. Hope you all had a good New Years. I'm out of things to say so let's go!**

**Disclaimer: The Fate series is owned by Type-Moon and anything else is owned by their respective creators.**

**The Turtle King's Rise.**

Waver Velvet unconsciously took several steps back as the summoning ended. His original plan was to use the piece of cloak that belonged to Iskander the great for the summoning and to be his servant for the war but a thought occurred to him.

Why use something that his teacher was going to use? The man that looked down upon him and humiliated him. He kept the cloth, as he wasn't going to let Kayneth summon someone as powerful as Iskander could be but then he was stuck. What could he use instead? That's when an answer occurred to him. A turtle shell.

An old discarded shell from one of the species found in Japan was left nearby a small pond in the woods and the idea of using it to summon Kurma from India or Urashima Taro came to mind. One of those two were bound to be strong or have powerful magic to help him prove his teacher wrong and his ideals right.

What Waver wasn't expecting was the monster standing before him.

The monster standing before him was orange scaled with a flesh coloring for the underbelly and the snout. A large green turtle shell covered with deadly spikes sat on the creatures back as red eyes glared at him with distrust. The creatures head was the same dark green as the shell with orange red eyebrows and mane being the only source of hair on the beast. Twin oxen horns sat on his head while its dual spiked tail moved slowly, as if it was anticipating into going into action. It twitched its sharp claws before it began to play with black spiked rings on its wrists, upper arms and neck. All in all, a very terrifying creature stood before the young Magus.

"What do you want brat?" The creature grumbled in a deep baritone, white fangs being barred to show it was a threat. "And why did you summon me?"

"That's the same question." Waver answered before he flinched as the turtle growled at him. "I'm Waver Velvet and I summoned you for the Holy Grail war."

"A war?" The monster questioned before he chuckled to himself. A chance to show his talents in another place away from his enemies? Time to show wherever he was who the king was. "I'm in. Consider yourself lucky! If you summoned me for no reason then..." He chuckled again as Waver shiver slightly before the boy shook his head.

"I'm not scared of you!" Waver shouted at his Servant. "You weren't what I was expecting but I will prove to you and everyone else not to look down on me!" The Servant raised an eyebrow before laughing at the boy in front of him. He already liked his new member of his army and a magus to boot. Maybe the boy would impress him.

"Not scared? Then how about this!" The large turtle roared before sending a burst of flame from his mouth into the air. From the corner of his eye, he watched, as the boy stood impressed by his power yet wasn't shaking in fear. Exactly what he wanted to see, strength even when faced with a powerful opponent. Exactly what he looked for in his minions.

"T-that was... Stupid!" The Servant narrowed his eyes as Waver yelled at him. "Do you want every Master and Servant to run here and fighting us? We aren't ready for that yet!" A dark grin crossed his Servant's face as the young Magus took another step back. By that time it was too late and he was tossed onto the turtle's shoulder.

"Shut up brat! No one yells at me and gets away with it!" The beast clicked his fingers as a white device with a green under propeller zoomed through the sky before stooping before the two. A clown face stared at the Magus before he was tossed in followed closely by the king. "Now to find a suitable base." The device took off in a surprising speed considering the weight of the two.

"I already have a place to stay." Waver tried to say but was ignored by the Servant.

"Don't care. We need someplace big... Like that!" Following where his servant was pointing, Waver paled.

"But... That place is already occupied! We can't go there!"

"Then we just need to do one of my favorite activities, Take over someone else's castle!"

_-Line break-_

"That's odd." Irisviel noted as she and Saber entered Eizenbern castle. For some reason the place was not reacting to her presence. It was if someone had torn down the surrounding Leylines and changed them thus changing the warding system as well.

"Irisviel." The young woman turned to her husband's Servant and noted that her eyes were full of confusion. "I do not understand the architecture here. Why are all of the pictures of a monster?" Blinking, Irisviel turned to see what the Servant of the sword was looking at.

All over the walls where images of a large turtle ox with draconian features. As the two stepped deeper into the castle, the idea of statues and lava came to mind to the young lady, thinking that would be what they would see next. Whoever had done this to her families home seemed to be the type who would have done such a thing.

"So we do have intruders!" The two jumped as they turned to the stairs. The monster seen on the pictures on the walls began to walk down them followed closely by a young man dressed in a school uniform of sorts. "What are you two doing in my new vacation home?"

"Vacation home?" Irisviel asked confused by this monsters presence. "This is Eizenbern castle and my home. Who are you two and why are you here?"

"Your castle? It was unoccupied when I got here with my Master." The Servant pointed at the boy behind him before continuing. "You weren't here and left this place wide open for me to take along with the area surrounding it. Now, GET OFF MY PROPERTY!" He roared.

Saber immediately swapped to her combat form as she stood in front of her pseudo Master. "You are the one who must leave beast." Her hands grasped her invisible sword as she stared at the monster. "I will not allow you to stay here any longer."

"A servant?" The monster questioned before he grinned showing off his white fangs. "Hehe, time for a quick fight!" With that, the monster ran forward with surprising speed, his head down as he head butted the Servant of the sword out of the main hallway and outside. Waver ran towards the shocked Eizenbern before bowing.

"I'm really sorry. I tried to tell Rider this place belonged to someone but he didn't listen." The young man straightened himself up as he looked into the eyes of the homunculus. "I'll try to convince Rider to leave and then you won't have to deal with us anymore."

"It's ok." Irisviel said as she turned to the hole in the doors the Servants had made. "Your Servant took this place fair and square, now we just have to fight for it." She smiled at the young boy as she and him headed for the hole in the door.

The invisible sword of air clashed against Rider's shell as it slid along the ground before his tail slipped out and swept Saber's legs from underneath her. The young woman balanced her self quickly before rolling out of the way from her enemy's fangs. The beast turned before releasing red-hot flames from his mouth, burning the pathway. Saber leaped at the beast once again, her sword ready to slice through him as it slashed at his shoulder. A roar of pain was heard before Saber was knocked away by one of Rider's massive claws.

Another roar was released from Rider's mouth as he charged forward before leaping into the air. Saber watched before she held up her sword in a guard position as the monster slammed his feet into the ground releasing a shockwave. The ground upturned itself as Rider grabbed a piece of debris and flung it at the airborne Saber causing her to hit the ground hard.

A light growl was released from Saber's mouth as she glared at the monster in front of her. She was not expecting a monster like this to count as a hero and she had underestimated him for it. Well no longer. Holding her sword behind her, Saber focused as the wind that made up her sword increased before it rocketed her forward like a bullet. Seeing this happen, Rider charged forward, his horns ready to collide with Saber. As the two met in the centre, they were trapped in a deadlock. The sword wielder being unable to push her self forward no matter how much Prana went into her sword and the monster being unable to push her back due to the wind from her sword. After awhile of a struggle, Rider began to be pushed back to his surprise before he was sent flying away into one of the walls of the castle.

"You did it Saber!" Irisviel shouted as she went to run towards her husband's servant. An arm however caught her.

"It's not over... Rider isn't finished yet." Waver said to the woman's confusion before the odd helicopter device flew out of the newly made hole in the wall. Two cannons were mounted on either side as Rider laughed at the surprised expression on his opponents face.

"Hehe, now to end this!" He shouted as he fired two odd looking missiles at the Servant of the sword. They were black with serious looking eyes and clenched fists. The two missiles charged forward yet missed their target as Saber once again called upon her wind sword to send her where Rider floated in the sky. The monster smirked before sending firing flames directly at her causing Saber to fall to the ground. As she struggled to get up from the close range flames, Rider hid inside of his machine as it turned itself upside down. The Master's watched in surprise as a large metal orb fell from the device and crushed the prone Servant causing her to fade into blue sparks.

Rider jumped out of his vehicle as he began to laugh. "Scratch one enemy Servant. Now, LEAVE!" He roared at the Irisviel as she and Waver took several steps backwards. Seeing her closeness to his Master and newest recruit, an idea popped into his head. "Actually, _Airship Fleet!"_ He called out as a dark grin appeared on his face. From the sky, several large wooden airships appeared, the beast's viscous mug appearing on the figurehead of the ships. "Hehe, Waver, you know how I said taking castles was one of my favorite activities?" Getting a timid nod from the boy, Rider growled as he continued. "My absolute favorite activity is one I didn't think we would be able to do and that is...

Kidnapping princesses."

_-Line break-_

Kiritsugu growled in hatred as he reread the letter in front of him. He knew he shouldn't have sent Irisviel to castle Eizenbern alone. He had trusted Saber to protect her and he had lost a Servant and his wife to another Servant and Master team. Slamming the letter onto his desk, the man left the room in self-hatred as he went to fetch Maiya, the words of the letter swimming around in his head.

_To Kiri-whatever._

_Your Princess with the stupidly long name is in another castle! My Master is taking good care of her so don't worry about that. You help us get the Holy Grail and you can have her back._

_From his greedy tyrant self._

_King Bowser Koopa_

**-End-**

**Rider Bowser. Where to start with this. Originally Bowser was going to be either what you see above, Caster (he counts with the amount of Magical items he's used in the past. Not to mention the spell he used to turn the Toads into bricks in the first game.) or Berserker. Rider was only chosen due to ideas I had for this. Another idea was that, Tokiomi manor was going to be taken over instead with Bowser tossing Gilgamesh and the others out with his Airships. I couldn't think if any good ideas to follow that so it was removed. **

**Anyway... I was thinking I may take requests. However, at this time I will only take three requests. (I still have a lot of characters I want to get through.) So convince me why I should choose your character. The application closes when the next chapter comes up until I decide to reopen it. **

**Anyway, thanks for reading and please review. If there are any questions, just ask.**

Stats Time:

Bowser (Rider) (Mario)

Titles: King Koopa

Sex: Male

Height/Weight: Unknown

Alignment: Chaotic Evil

Strength: A+

Endurance: A

Mana: C

Luck: D

Agility: C

Noble Phantasm: A

Class Skills:

Magic Resistance: C

Magic Resistance grants protection against magical effects. Differently from the Resistance effect that merely rejects prana, this ability cancels the spells altogether. Important to note that the term "verse" seen below refers to a set of three lines. Thus, a chant of two verses is equivalent to a Six-Line incantation.

Rider has faced many foes who have used magic in the past and even though he has used magic and had it used on him, there have been times where he has been harmed deeply with spells.

Rider: A

Riding is expertise to ride animals and vehicles

Rider has used many vehicles during his time to further his schemes. These have included a fleet of airships, his own personalized helicopter like device and cars when he is invited to the racetrack.

Personal Skills:

Battle Continuation: A

Battle Continuation is the strength of vitality for predicaments. Also, the ability to withdraw from combat and reach allied territory alive after being defeated.

Rider has been seen to survive attacks, obstacles and opponents that would have been able to kill him. Yet every time, he rises once again to complete his goal and defeat his main opponent.

Demonic Defender of the State: A

Demonic Defender of the State is the capacity of a Servant to mark a region as his personal dominion by securing the surrounding leylines prior to an engagement.

Rider has declared many regions under his command during his reign. Some of these belonged to him from the beginning, others he conquered and added to his land.

Monstrous Strength: B

Monstrous Strength is an ability possessed by monsters and beasts, temporary boost of the Strength parameter by one rank for a time limit determined by the ranking of this skill.

Rider, being a turtle ox can increase his strength for limited time to help him take out any one who tries to take his princess'. If used for too long, his size increases slightly.

Noble Phantasm:

Koopa Clown Car "Transport for a King": B

Rider calls his main ride, a type of helicopter like vehicle to his side. The device has had many devices attached to it over the years including twin missile launchers, boxing gloves, many bombs, lasers and even a feature to release massive metal orbs to crush the opposition. These additions can be summoned at will.

Airship Fleet "The King's Fleet": A

Rider can summon any number of Airships for combat and travelling purposes. Although they are made of wood, the ships have been seen to go into space with out any consequence and can take a fair amount of damage before they are destroyed.


End file.
